leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Project AZOTH
Project AZOTH (Japanese: プロジェクト　 |アゾート}} Project AZOTH) is a project created by Team Magma /Team Aqua in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. The purpose of this project was to bring the world back to its beginnings. In the games Originally, the plan was to bring the world back to its beginnings by awakening Primal /Primal . To do so, Team Magma /Team Aqua had to perform research and development for the technology to break the seal on the Seafloor Cavern, where Groudon/Kyogre laid, using stolen equipment. Once they gained access, Maxie /[[Archie]] used the Red Orb /Blue Orb to awaken the super-ancient Pokémon and allow it to undergo Primal Reversion. However, after Maxie /Archie awakens the Pokémon, Archie /Maxie explains to him that in order to bring the world to its beginning, Groudon /Kyogre must first kill every living being on the planet. After understanding the consequences of his actions, Maxie /Archie is remorseful and gives up on Project AZOTH, instead helping the player stop Groudon /Kyogre . Even after Maxie /[[Archie]] abandons Project AZOTH, / remains determined to complete the project. During the Delta Episode, she /he raids the Mossdeep Space Center leading a small squad of Grunts and steals the dimensional shifter. She /He intends to use her /his Key Stone to resonate with the Infinity Energy in the rocket (that the Space Center intended to use to warp an impending deadly meteoroid into another dimension) to blow it up and revert the world to its beginnings. However, after the player and defeat her /him and a Grunt in battle, snatches the dimensional shifter and Zinnia destroys it, then Zinnia steals Courtney's /Matt's Key Stone, eliminating her /his opportunity to destroy the rocket. Project AZOTH files :"PROJECT AZOTH File No. 1 The goal of Project AZOTH is to return the world—return everything—to the beginning. In order to further the project, we must proceed with research on Groudon's Primal Reversion /Kyogre's Primal Reversion . Primal Reversion is a potential of Pokémon Evolution, a potential different from Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is made possible by the energy of people and Pokémon. Primal Reversion is made possible by natural energy. In Primal Reversion, Groudon /Kyogre absorbs natural energy into its body, thereby increasing its power dramatically. Both states significantly enhance Pokémon's power: the difference lies in the source of the required energy." :"PROJECT AZOTH File No. 2 We intend to analyze the power of the ultimate weapon used in Kalos 3,000 years ago and work on the development of a drill weapon utilizing the technology. The Seafloor Cavern is sealed by the power of a Legendary Pokémon. The only way to gain access to the cavern is to break the seal with power that exceeds that of the Pokémon. According to the report from the recon team, Devon Corporation holds the secret of the technology of the ultimate weapon. We will dedicate all our resources to obtain this technology." Trivia Name origin was a term used in alchemy to refer to , which was thought to exist as the base of all other metals. According to a Grunt in the games, the A and Z in the project's name represent "beginning" and "end", respectively. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Projekt AZOTH |es=Proyecto AZOTH |fr=Projet AZOTH |it=Progetto AZOTH |ko=프로젝트 AZOTH Project AZOTH }} Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire